Da-WUV
by Crystal Ice
Summary: gee wat will happen when serena falls for not one but 2 guys at the SAME TIME? well, read if you dont like boring 'folow the rule' books, it rocks).
1. Default Chapter

Title: Da Wuv Triangle  
Author: Crystal Ice  
Email: clarashandler@hotmail.com   
Summery: Based on a real life story, the love triangle: Darien vs. Kevin for Serena's heart (AN Bring it on)  
  
~Serena~  
It all started on a sunny Friday afternoon. Serena was walking home from school thinking about a guy named Kevin. The two of them had been passing luv notes for the pass couple of months now and they seemed to luv each other. But Kevin wasn't the only guy on Serena's mind, there was always Darien, who was in love with her too. "Aggggghhhhhh! It's is just so hard to choose who though. They're both smart, well Darien might be a bit smarter, but then Kevin is better at Basketball. They are both kind and sweet, and both love me and I love them. Oh why must I choose???" 'Because ya dont wanna cheat' said a little happy voice inside. Serena spent the rest of her walk home in silence thinking about the up coming math test (AN sucker).  
~~~~~~~NEXT SATURDAY AFTERNOON~~~~~~~  
RINGRING "Hello?" Serena answers the phone, "Hey hun doya wanna meet me at the park this afternoon?" "Shure thing, see ya ina bit" "bye bebe!" "Bye!" they hung up 'WHAT THE HECK AM I GONNA WEAR????' Serena started to panic as she rummage through her closet trying to find something to wear. As soon as Serena figured out what to wear (a pink tank and a matching mini skirt) RING RING "Hello?" "Hey Serena are u busy tonight?" "Not that I know of" 'o boy wat have I done?? Now I'm cheating on Kev. O wat should I tell Darien without breaking his heart?' "Cause," Darien started, "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" 'O gosh wat should I do I shouldn't go but I love him too' "See ya then Dare," "By Meatballhead!" CLICK 'Why I outta...'  
~~~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER AT THE PARK~~~~~~~~  
"By mom! I'm going to the park," Serena yelled to let her mom know that she was going out. When she got there, she heard the familiar voice of Kevin saying "Hey Serena over here!" he was sitting on a bench under a blooming cherry tree she went to sit beside him and he put his hand over hers. Then after a few moments of the two of them gazing into each other's eyes Kevin said: "Serena We have been friends for over a few months now, I hope that whatever we have between us will last for a very long time, so what I'm trying to say is," PAUSE "I love you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFF HANGAR TELL ME WAT U THINK OR I'M NOT WRITING UNTIL I GET 5 FEED BACK EMAILS CLICK ON THE TOP OF THE PAGE TO EMAIL ME!!!  
OR JUST REVEIWJ!  
P.S. Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer, I swear.  



	2. Chapter 2: "I love you too" or will it b...

CHAPTER 2  
AN so i got the five feedback messages and so i was   
forsed to write more. So here is chapter 2 hope u enjoy  
it as much as the first chapter!  
'Did I just hear him rite?' "Oh, Kev that's so sweet, I love you 2" Serena said before her lips met Kevin's when the thought 'I shouldn't be doing this!' crossed her mind and she ran off, leaving Kevin hurt and confused, not to mention disappointed.   
~Later @ Serena's house~  
DINGDONG 'oh gosh Darien's here' Serena thought as she ran downstairs to answer the door. "Hey Serena" Darien greeted her, he was wearing a black tux with a red rose pined to his jacket. He gazed up and down her slim figure that was wearing 'that pink dress makes her look like a princess, not that she doesn't always look like a princess, her hair is so golden it looks like it's worth millions, and her eyes look like stars in the heavens' he thought. He held out his hand and led her to his car (AN I dont know what he drives so just put in the name of a really expensive car, that's really, really, nice). He drove her to the fanciest restaurant in town. They ate like any couple probably would, ya know, talk about the usual, school, friends, impossible assignments they were expected to do and so-on. After dinner, Darien took Serena for a midnight stroll in the park. And whom should they bump into but KEVIN!  
  
"Serena!" Kevin called from about 20m away, "What are you doing with that.. that.. DORKO?" "Oh, you two, I have something to confess," Serena started looking shamefully at the ground, Kevin glaring at Darin and Darien looking consernly at Serena. "I have been in love with both of you for a while and you are both wonderful guys and since I couldn't let either of you go I just stayed with you both. I hope you'll forgive me," Serena said. "Of corse Serena I forgive you," "Ya, Serena, That's ok," Kevin said before turning back at Darien who was now eyeing him with an evil grin. 'You little...You f-in jckas get away from my girl!' Kevin thought to himself with his fists clenched by his side ready to fight for his gal. Shoulder Angel of Darien thinks 'I knew it! I've seen those two together lots of times, always happy and smiling. Maybe I should just leave and let them live happily together in peace,' Shoulder Devil of Darien thinks 'you freakin 'B____ you've touched MY gal? You've had your last happy time together!' (AN Go Shoulder Devil!). 'Now they're going to fight oh wat have I done?' Serena thought. Just then at that moment Kevin Punched out Darien spreading blood all over his tux and his face not to mention his hair. "Darien!" Serena cried running over to Darien's side trying to mop up the blood with a handkerchief, "Kevin how could you?" Serena looked up at him, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Serena I'm sorry, I mean, you're such a wonderful girl, I just couldn't bear for you to be with another guy. I am sorry, please do forgive me," Kevin said as he went down and sat beside Serena taking her hand and looking at her in the eye. 'His eyes do show no sign of lying' "It's ok Kev, I forgive you," Serena said to Kevin 'Yes!' thought Kevin 'Nooooooooooooooo' thought Darien. "Really? You forgive me?" "Yes," "Serena a little help," Darien managed to spit out just before Serena and Kev were about to kiss, on purpose.(AN I swear im evil) Serena helped Darien to his feet and then turned and walked away by herself making glances every few minuets to make sure the two (AN little 'rascals') didn't break into another fit of a fight. When she had seen that the two boys had gotten home safely she went home and slept in peace.   
  
AN was that long? K, since I'm busy next chapter will be out in a week or less, I PROMISE!!  



	3. Chapter 3 The 3rd and Last Chapter

CHAPTER 3  
AN: so I got the five feedback messages and so I was forced to write more. So here is chapter 3, ENJOY!!!  
Sorry I haven't written in so long I got cot in the year end celebration, homework, my musical studies, and so on, so sorry, and I hope you forgive me and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Later Next Day  
Ring Ring "Hello?" Serena answered the phone. "Meet me at the park right now!" said a very dark mysterious voice, Click the person hanged up. 'Should I go, or should I not go?' Serena's mind questioned her. 'It's probably Darien, I dont think that... oh well I'm going!'. And so she went to the park (AN By the way, lets just say that she is wearing a tank-top with a matching mini skirt, hehehe, wait till you see who, who or not who, that is not the question J). When she got to the park, she look curiously expecting to see either Kevy or Darien siting on a bench with something 4 her behind his back, but she saw no one that she knew, not even her girl friends. Then the voice hit her like a bolder on the back of her head "Serena, over here," the voice said, it was coming from the inside of a samon berry bush. She pulled back the branches and found a dark green tent. She unzipped the tent and went inside. She took two steps before she heard the tent door zip and locked shut with a click. Then some one grabbed onto her shoulders (AN GET ALL LITTLE KIDS AWAY FROM THE SCREEN NOW!!!!!) and pulled her tank-top's straps off of her shoulders. Her mind tickled her brain as 'the some one' took off her tank completely. Then the some one started to kiss her all (AN I mean ~A-L-L~ over) over then he ran his hands down her side and pulled, more like ripped her pants off (AN including panties here). Now, both of them were completely naked. Then they did it then as in, it as in they had s__ ya know wat I mean? Then they did a lil roof roof! Rawow! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Kinda thing as heard on the Sims wen they're in the heart bed. Oh ya, they tossed and turned and rolled and smooched all over the tent floor (they did have a sleeping bag under them). ~Meanwhile~ Darien was walking through the park trying to get last night out of his mind, he was so pissed at Kevin, so.... That is wen heard the wolf calls of sex. He recognized Serena's voice. Then he realized she must be doin' it with Kevin. Tearing off a prickle-bush branch as he ran to the place where he heard the noises coming from. Darien pulled back a few branches and He found a dark green tent. Using the prickle-bush branch as a sword, he ripped open the tent not thinking about wat he was going to see. ~Serena~ He just barged in! No! I'm sorry!' Serena thought while quickly pulling her cloths on before running full speed out of the park. ~Kevin~ 'we meet again dare the dorko!'  
Then the two of the boys had the final fight for Serena's heart only this time Serena wasn't around to supervise so it got really ugly.   
~2 Hours Later~  
Both of them had fainted from blood lost, both of them were drenched from head to toe in blood. When some one finally called 9-1-1 and they got to the hospital, they needed blood transplants. Kevin got one right away and so he was fine. But Darien being superficial and all couldn't find a blood match. So whole lot of fuss went about, he was on the news and all so of corse Serena saw it and went right away to the hospital. When her blood had been tested and her blood was the same as Darien's so she saved his life just in time by giving him her blood. Then Serena thought that while she was here she would go do a little something. 45minets later she came out of some test lab smiling and said to Darien "Kevin's didn't get through do want to go see if yours will?" He replied with a nod and so they went home and did it, had a baby after getting married and they lived happily ever after.   
AN just incase you dont understand wat 'Kevin's' item is it is his sperm, Serena said his didn't make it, so she wanted to have Darien's child, and she did. But that is A LOT of doin it for one day!  



End file.
